shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The N7 Squadron
' ' N7 is a vocational code in the Systems Alliance military. The "N" designates special forces and the "7" refers to the highest level of proficiency. It applies to marines who have graduated from the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) program. This page is dedicated to the Mass Effect 3 Multiplay N7 Character Kits. This page will have a listing of notes and info on each N7 I've customized. All characters exist within Robert Shepard's canon. Check out video of the N7 Squadron in Action.Mass Effect 3: Earth (Multiplayer DLC) . Kosugi Goto- N7 Fury Adept Class: Adept Profile: Kasumi Goto wanting to do her part in the War against the Reapers she asked her sister Kosugi for assistance. Though they look alike in everyway, Kosugi is a Biotic Specailist where as Kasumi is into tech. Kosugi use implants to fuel her biotics and her incredible movement speed. She can wind an unpredictable path on the battlefield, moving in and out of combat before returning to unleash a sweeping biotic attack on her unsuspecting targets. Notes: Since the character model is recycled from Kasumi's model I decided to the N7 Fury as Kosugi's sister. Her name Kosugi is based on a famous actor named Sho Kosugi. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Ivan Terminus- N7 Destroyer Soldier Profile: Ivan was born and raised on the planet Mindoir, a small border colony in the Attican Traverse. When was sixteen, Batarian slavers raided Mindoir, slaughtering his family and friends. Ivan was captured and have been forced to survive as a arena fighter. A few years later Ivan was saved by a passing Alliance patrol, and he enlisted with the military at age 22 Ivan's T5-V Battlesuit gives this strong-but-slow soldier a mech-like protection. Driven by eezo-assisted actuators, Ivam is set on the frontline to carry heavy weapons onto the battlefield. Notes: Even though the N7 Destroyer isn't a Vanguard this character is based on another character within my wiki. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge -165%? . Dynamite Donna- N7 Demolisher Engineer Profile: Donna Richards better known by her friends as Dynamite Donna is a Engineer who can go-anywhere, fight-anything special forces of the Alliance that were trained at the Interplanetary Combatives Academy in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. She had to survive many combat situations "in an admirable and effective fashion" to receive her N7 rank. Donna now train other species in anti-Reaper asymmetric warfare. Dynamite Donna uses grenades to attack at range and to terrorize the battlefield. She can also create a supply pylon that stocks allies with an unending reserve of grenades and thermal reloads. Notes: Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge -120% . Defender- N7 Paladin Sentinel Profile: Defender carries a powerful omni-shield onto the battlefield to block enemy fire. He also uses the shield as a heavy-melee weapon that, when modified with incendiary properties, creates a devastating combination attack. Notes: The Paladin's CG model is the Inferno Armor. It looks like Iron Man's armor and the Shield is like Captain America's. So I made The Paladin look like marvel's Iron Patriot. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +166% . Sueria Aeon- N7 Shadow Infiltrator Profile: Throughout Sueria's military career, she held fast to one basic rule: get the job done. She's been called cold, calculating, and brutal. Sueria's reputation for ruthless efficiency makes her fellow soldiers wary of her. But when failure is not an option, the military always goes to Sueria first. The Ruthless character sent 3/4ths of her unit to its death and murdered surrendering batarians on Torfan. Aeon use implants to dramatically improve agility, making her a slippery combatant on the battlefield. Her monomolecular blades are a menace from cover and close range. Notes: Her name is based on my two favorite ninjas. Shin is for Shinobi and Kosugi is for the actor Sho Kosugi. Later I decided to base her on this paticular character. Her colors are based on Transformer's Black Convoy. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Lieger- N7 Slayer Vanguard Profile: Lieger is a ninja who uses implants to dramatically improve his mobility. His dizzying sword attacks can hit multiple opponents, and his ability to slip fire makes him hard to pin down on the battielfield. Notes: Out of all the Vanguards I play in the MP the N7 Slayer is the only one who has only 10 points added to the Biotic Charge. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% .